


Champagne

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rowena MacLeod - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samwena, Supernatural - Freeform, samwitch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Com o apocalipse acontecendo todos os caçadores e aliados tinham de se espalhar pelo país para atender todos os casos, porém, Rowena conhece outros métodos além de "fInGiR sEr Do FbI" e as coisas podem esquentar um pouco.





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Ao invés de atualizar as fanfics eu fico tendo ideias de one shot, mas essa é a vida de escritores ne? Não me matem.  
Essa one shot foi inspirada pelas conversas num grupo do Twitter. E juntei um pouco do que falamos e transformei nisso. Aproveitem.  
Obrigada Thatta pela help do início.

Por um curioso motivo, dessa vez o rapaz achou indispensável a presença de um certo alguém, a bruxa amiga que por vezes o salvou da morte certa. Ele aguardava pacientemente os "boops" de seu celular enquanto guardava algumas roupas dentro de sua mala, não era como se a presença dela fosse realmente necessária, mas Sam gostava de tê-la por perto, e isso já era motivo o suficiente para chamá-la:

-Samuel... -Ela finalmente respondeu em seu tom debochado

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda -Prontamente o caçador a interrompeu em seu tom sério

-Oh, sim eu estou ótima, e você? -A ruiva continuou em seu tom debochado, sem dúvidas com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios

-Eu tenho um caso, quer ir comigo?

-Uh... Só nós dois? Posso considerar isso como um encontro? -Ela mordeu os lábios em provocação, que embora Sam não tivesse visto, sabia bem que era o que ela estava fazendo

-Sem brincadeiras, Rowena... Vai ou não? -Sam continuou em seu tom frio

-Me pegue aqui em vinte minutos -Antes mesmo que Sam pudesse ter a chance de responder, a bruxa desligou a ligação

Assim que pôs o celular de volta no bolso, o rapaz fechou sua mala e a carregou calmamente até a garagem, rapidamente a lançando dentro de um carro, já pronto para sair. O apartamento de Rowena não ficava muito longe dali, fato que Sam agradecia eternamente pois em questão de exatamente vinte minutos, lá estava ele subindo pelo elevador do prédio. Embora ele nunca fosse admitir, toda vez que sabia que estava prestes a vê-la, seu coração logo se acelerava e um sorriso bobo surgia internamente, o fazendo rapidamente afastar o pensamento.

No momento em que ia bater na porta, imediatamente a ruiva a abriu com um largo e convencido sorriso no rosto:

-É isso que eu adoro em você, sempre chega na hora marcada! -Ela ajeitou a barra da blusa e num rápido movimento, virou-se para dentro de seu apartamento, deixando que suas mechas ruivas batessem no rapaz -Pode me ajudar com as malas? -Vagarosamente ela inclinou-se sobre a menor delas, propositalmente para provocá-lo

Sam tentou resistir a tentação de dar uma olhadela na paisagem, mas não conseguiu, não era de hoje que Rowena o atraía, fato que tornavam seus encontros no mínimo desconfortáveis. Num pulo o rapaz entrou no apartamento e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, pegou uma das malas, rapidamente sendo interrompido pela mulher:

-Ei, essas também! -Ela falou manhosa enquanto apontava para as outras duas malas ao lado, imediatamente pegando duas grandes bolsas de couro

-Tem certeza que é necessário? Só vamos ficar um final de semana fora... -Sam indagou com o olhar ainda perplexo para as imensas malas

-Samuel, uma mulher tem que estar sempre pronta para tudo, é claro que elas são necessárias!

Com um raivoso resmungo, Sam ajeitou a menor mala em cima de uma das malas grandes e rapidamente começou a arrastá-las para fora do apartamento, se não fosse o olhar furioso de Sam, certamente Rowena morrendo de rir, desde o elevador ao momento em que ele esbravejava para por fim conseguir encaixá-las no porta malas.

Bastou um momento e eles haviam chegado ao enorme, luxuoso e caro hotel o qual estava sendo o lugar de diversas mortes estranhas e muitas vezes sem qualquer explicação valha ou motivo e sequência pela qual estivesse acontecendo. Rowena fechou a porta do carro e em passos apressados andou até o lado de Sam enquanto caminhavam até a grande e refinada entrada do hotel, já passando pela porta giratória e chegando a recepção para fazer o check in. A ruiva ligeiramente arqueou uma sobrancelha para o caçador com um sorriso um tanto animado pelo fato de o caso se passar em um dos lugares os quais ela estava acostumada.

\- Hey. - Sam falou hesitante enquanto tentava mostrar traquilidade e normalidade para a jovem recepcionista. - Queremos fazer o check in, por favor.

\- Olá, como posso ajuda-los? Um quarto certo? - Ela sorri animada prontamente digitando algo em seu computador. 

\- Huh, N-Não! - Sam fala forçando uma tosse quando Rowena ligeiramente o abraça de lado e o interrompe.

\- Claro, querida, o melhor quarto para nós, por favor. - Rowena sorri convencida mas a moça por um momento pareceu confusa e não sabia oque fazer. - Não é querido? É nossa lua de mel. - Ela num rápido movimento segura seu rosto entre suas pequenas e macias mãos e o beija, ele inicialmente fica surpreso e tenta a afastar mas acaba se entregando e corresponde justamente no momento em que ela se afasta e sorri para a atendente que sorria de volta enquanto os entregava um cartão e informava o número do quarto assim que Sam entregou as chaves do carro para que pegassem as malas. E então Rowena prontamente pegou o cartão e logo foi em direção ao elevador, Sam ficou alguns segundos longos estático e parado na frente da recepcionista processando oque acabou de acontecer, e assim que se deu conta, tossiu falso e chacoalhou os ombros antes de seguir a ruiva e entrarem no elevador. O pobre coração do caçador palpitava tão forte que era quase audível.

\- Rowena, oque foi aquilo? - Ele a encara com espanto, como se ela houvesse cometido o pior dos pecados do mundo, mesmo que ele não realmente pensasse dessa forma.

\- Oque? Minha atuação? Eu sei, foi ótima. - Ela fala orgulhosa enquanto digita o número do andar. Por azar (ou sorte) eles eram os únicos lá dentro. Oque pareceu sufocar a ambos e então a ruiva apenas preferiu evitar o assunto, pois ela sabia exatamente sobre oque se tratava e ela não sabia ao certo oque responder. E é óbvio que ela não diria a real razão pela qual ela o fez.

\- Não Rowena, o beijo! Foi realmente necessário? E por que um quarto? - Ele fala em deboche revirando os olhos como se isso o incomodasse, mas a verdade é que ele havia ficado animado, talvez animado até demais, então ele bufou numa tentativa de afastar qualquer pensamento impuro que tenha rodado sua cabeça.

\- Bem, nós precisamos trabalhar no caso, e aquele foi apenas um detalhe, parte da nossa atuação, não achei que fosse te incomodar Samuel. - Ela fala com inocência e se orgulhosa por isso, feliz também por ter conseguido esconder parte de sua animação e excitação sobre o beijo de alguns instantes atrás. - Eu te disse que havia outros jeito de fazer as coisas, ninguém vai desconfiar, confie em mim. 

\- Claro... - Ele fala desconfiado e com os olhos quase cerrados. Em mais um momento haviam chegado ao andar de seu quarto, que por algum motivo era no último. Rowena prontamente caminhou rumo a porta do quarto deixando Sam alguns passos para trás. Assim que o cartão destravou a porta e ela entrou um grande sorriso orgulhoso e malicioso se formou em seus lábios. O quarto era enorme, a decoração muito refinada apesar do toque rústico e das cores não tão escuras que entravam em contraste com a iluminação. Havia uma grande janela numa das paredes do quarto com uma vista perfeita para a cidade, e uma cama alta e enorme que Rowena logo sorriu com o ligeiro passamento que passou por sua mente mas que foi quebrado quando Sam entrou no quarto resmungando que não precisava de tudo isso já que estavam ali apenas por um caso, era oque ele acreditava.

\- Okay, eu acho que nós devemos ler mais algumas notícias e ficar atentos a qualquer coisa estranha que aconteça por aqui. Amanhã cedo vamos tentar falar com algumas testemunhas. - O caçador andava pelo quarto tirando um dos seus casacos quando a campainha do quarto tocou alegando que suas malas haviam sido levadas até a li. Sam revirou os olhos por apenas ter levado uma mala, já Rowena...

\- Você prefere seu martini com uma ou duas azeitonas? - Rowena ignorou completamente as reclamações de Sam sobre o exagero de suas malas e ficou feliz quando encontrou boas bebidas no frigobar do quarto.

\- Rowena nós estamos aqui por causa das mortes, e não para tirar férias e beber. - Ele se senta a frente da mesa quadrada no meio do quarto onde havia um enorme e caro buquê de flores e logo abriu seu notebook para ler mais sobre o caso.

\- Uma então. - Ela da de ombros e serve duas taças andando até o alcançar uma das taças. - É o apocalipse Sam, uma bebida não faz mal algum, e nós ainda vamos resolver isso, apenas relaxe. - Ela revira os olhos enquanto caminha até a janela, observando o por do sol, as luzes da cidade entrando em contraste com os raios laranjas que pintavam o céu, o barrulho e ao mesmo tempo o silêncio a atraiam e sem perceber ela sorriu triste de canto. Saber que estavam em meio a um apocalipse e dessa vez contra o próprio Deus, isso a assustava, mais do que ela gostaria de admitir, e se isso eventualmente fosse o fim, ela queria aproveitar cada segundo que ainda a restava, viver tudo oque ainda não viveu, sentir coisas que há tempos não sentia... Logo quando percebeu onde seu pensamento parou, num certo caçador o qual ela iria dormir junto essa noite, não do jeito que ela esperava, mas ainda assim, havia aparecido em seus pensamentos, ela deu um longo gole em sua bebida por fim esvaziando o copo e olhou por cima do ombro encontrando Sam totalmente focado no que lia, sua cabeça apoiada em sua mão, seu cenho franzido, suas costas arqueadas, a maneira como seus lábios estavam espremidos, Rowena então pensou na possibilidade de Sam estar na sua lista de coisas para resolver antes de o apocalipse a matar, e ela já não sabia mais em que categoria ele estaria.

Depois de um tempo Sam já estava deitado na cama enquanto Rowena pacientemente passava um de seus cremes faciais no rosto no banheiro e ele pode a ver pela porta, sem pressa alguma enquanto espalhava o creme pastoso e branco que aos poucos sumia de seu rosto. E então ela soltou seu cabelo e deixou seus cachos naturalmente cacheados soltos sobre seus ombros. Ela vestia apenas uma camisola até os joelhos, o caçador não pode evitar a analisar, o tecido de seda com renda apenas valorizava suas voltas, sua pele branca e sardenta em contraste com o tecido preto. Antes que ela percebesse que ele a encarava ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes e se virou para a encarar (como se não estivesse fazendo isso até agora).

\- Você faz isso todas as noites? - Ele resmungou derrotado enquanto a observava se deitar ao lado dele.

\- Eu tenho mais de 300 anos. Isso não é opcional. - Ela fala um certo desdém enquanto se ajeita em baixo do amontoado de cobertas. - Preciso cuidar da minha aparência. - Ela cutuca suas próprias bochechas com a ponta dos dedos para conferir a maciez da sua pele.

\- Você não precisa de tudo isso. - Ele se vira e a da as costas. - Boa noite Rowena.

Assim que ela responde e calmamente desliga o abajur ambos se preocupam apenas em dormir, mesmo que nesse momento isso fosse um pouco difícil considerando que ambos sentiam aquele calor que não podia ser evitado em seus corações. A ideia de dormir junto ainda o intrigava um pouco por que ele sabia que não bastava de uma pura provocação da ruiva, mas mesmo assim ele cedeu.

Assim que os primeiros raios do sol do dia seguinte brilharam no céu, Sam despertou e assim que tomou consciência percebeu que Rowena dormia calmamente abraçada a ele. Ela estava tão perto, seu corpo sobre o dele, ele podia sentir seu cheiro, sua respiração calma e tranquila e por um momento ele se odiou em ter de a acordar.

\- Rowena. Nós temos que ir. - Ele calmamente cutucou o ombro dela e ela apenas resmungou manhosa se virando para o outro lado. - Rowena. - Ele a chamou novamente e num pulo se levantou e puxou as cobertas dela e recebeu um olhar mortal da mesma que se sentou na cama e respirou fundo o encarando em advertência enquanto ele ia atender a porta para pegar o café da manhã. 

\- Isso não foi legal Samuel. Não é assim que se acorda uma mulher. - Ela resmunga enquanto veste seu robe e o prende em um nó, seguindo Sam e se sentando a mesa. 

\- Você tem que me ajudar, foi por isso que te chamei. - Ele fala enquanto começa a comer pacientemente, dando um gole no café. A bruxa apenas repete o que ele falou em puro deboche.  
Assim que ambos terminaram seus cafés da manhã os dois vestiram-se em seus ternos e roupas sociais para então poderem andar pela cidade e encontrar as testemunhas, juntar mais informações, ver se existe uma conexão entre as vítimas ou não, se há algum padrão de morte ou algo que os que escaparam a tempo podem relatar.

O dia foi bastante cansativo, entretanto reuiniram informações suficientes para saber que se tratava de um fantasma, apenas restava saber quem, mas isso era algo para o dia seguinte. Fingir ser do FBI realmente os ajudou para chegar a tais conclusões mas Rowena jamais admitiria que foi interessante, e Sam jamais diria a ela que ela foi ótima.

No momento em que chegaram ao quarto Rowena calmamente tirou o blazer de seu terno e logo suas joias e brincos enquanto andava impaciente pelo quarto.

\- Não há padrão de morte e nem conexão entre as vítimas. Isso parece uma vingança. - Sam da de ombros em conclusão e dúvida.

\- Bem, eu acho que sei como podemos descobrir mais sobre isso. - Rowena leva seu dedo até a boca e morde o lábio. - Vista seu melhor terno. Nós vamos a uma festa.

\- E como isso vai ajudar? - Ele pergunta incrédulo e um tanto duvidoso dos métodos e ideias que Rowena tinha.

\- Esse hotel existe a muitos anos, e pelo que sei é administrado pela família e pessoas de confiança. Problemas de família podem ser meio sangrentos as vezes e disso eu entendo bem. - Rowena procurava em uma de suas grandes malas até tirar de lá um vestido longo de seda vermelha e logo andou ao banheiro carregando o mesmo, deixando Sam para trás que agora entendia exatamente oque Rowena disse, ela era esperta e mesmo assim ele sempre a subestimou.

\- Oque acha? - Ela sai do banheiro naquele vestido exuberante e ele segura o folego por breves segundos.

\- Wow. - O maior pisca algumas vezes a encarando de cima abaixo enquanto ela o encarava por cima do ombro. Os peitos dela estavam muito bem empinados no enorme degote do vestido e a fenda na sua perna apenas a deixava mais atraente, quase irresistível. Mas eles tinham um propósito maior, ele não pode se dar o luxo disso, não agora, mas se não fosse agora e o fim acontecesse, oque seria dele? - Você é prevenida. Agora vejo oque tanto leva nas malas. - Ele fala rindo fraco enquanto ela estica o braço para enganchar no dele e o maior a encara um pouco confuso.

\- Oque? Eles acham que somos casados. - Ela responde inocentemente e sorri quando ele estica o braço de volta e ambos vão até o salão de festas do hotel. A princípio o mais antigo funcionário do hotel trabalhava lá.

Assim que chegaram ao salão a ruiva imediatamente o puxou pela mão até o meio da pista e descansou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do maior que a encarava com advertência mas mesmo assim não resistiu. Ele deveriam ser sutis e não simplesmente chegar e colocar as pessoas contra a parede por informações. Aliás, uma dança não faria mal a ninguém, Rowena queria aproveitar esse momento exatamente pelo fato de tudo estar tão incerto e caótico a cada dia, ele sabia que no fundo ela tinha medo, e ele também, infernos, ele estava devastado, ele já perdeu tanto e Rowena além de Dean, Castiel e Jack era tudo oque tinha o restado, e para a Rowena eles eram tudo que ela tinha, especialmente ele, por que ela confiava nele para que ele conhecesse os piores medos, segredos, traumas, e ele sabia que isso era especial a ele e a mais ninguém.   
Ao passar do tempo ele aprendeu a conviver com ela, com o seu jeito, aprendeu a entender e a se importar com ela, e para sua surpresa ela era uma mulher incrível e ele era tão sortudo e sabia disso.

A melodia da música os inundava em sentimentos enquanto seus corpos colados seguiam o ritmo lento da música. Seus olhos por vezes ficavam estagnados um no outro, perdidos naqueles pequenos pedaços de seu, onde através deles eles er capazes de enxergar nuances da alma quebrada um do outro. Assim que a música acabou Rowena tossiu e foi até o balcão do bar, Sam a seguiu e ambos esperaram até o velho homem os atender e assim começar o pequeno interrogatório enquanto bebericavam mais martinis. Por sorte, o velho era o irmão da falecida mulher e ele soube os dizer diversar coisas que ajudariam com o caso, Rowena era tão convincente, conseguia arrancar dele os mínimos detalhes e Sam ficou bastante orgulhoso por isso, mas também desapontado quando começaram sem razão alguma a pedir que todos voltassem a seus respetivos quartos. Apenas Sam e Rowena ficaram lá, e então souberam que uma pessoa foi encontrada morta no banheiro da festa, bem em baixo do nariz deles.

\- É provável que seja a falecida esposa do dono. - Sam sentava-se a cama e calmamente tirava seus sapatos quando ambos retornaram ao quarto depois de todo o transtorno.

\- É claro que é! Ele deixou o hotel para a amanta ao invés dos próprios filhos e esposa. - Rowena fala um pouco irritada enquanto anda ao banheiro para fazer sua rotina noturna. - Só precisamos achar no que ela está ligada. - A bruxa fala logo entrando no banheiro, e momentos depois saindo vestida em seu roupão com uma toalha enrolada em seus cabelos.

\- Olha, eles nos trouxeram Champagne. - Ela fala orgulhosa enquanto pega duas taças e caminha até a mesa onde Sam estava afundado em seus pensamentos.

\- Outra pessoa morreu e você se preocupa com isso? - Ele pergunta já sabendo a resposta.  
-Por favor, você precisa relaxar. - Ela revira os olhos tomando um longo gole de sua bebida. Quando de repente a respiração de ambos começa a ficar mais gélida e então eles se encaram antes se perceber a presença fantasmagórica na janela, Rowena imediatamente arregalou os olhos e chamou por Samuel quando a criatura veio em direção a ela. Porém Sam em um movimento rápido, pegou um dos ferros da lareira e habilmente acertou o fantasma a fazendo sumir do quarto mas antes mesmo que pudessem respirar aliviados algums gritos foram escutados do corredor do hotel e então Sam e Rowena prontamente foram até o guardo de onde os gritos vinham. O maior ficou encarregado de achar o pertence o qual a esposa estava ligada, tendo em conta que ela havia sido cremada, e Rowena ficou no quarto tentando proteger os hóspedes.

A cabeça de Sam parecia explodir enquanto ele tentava ao máximo tentar achar o pertence e foi quando ele teve uma pequena lembrança da conversa com o irmão da esposa onde ele havia dito que até a aliança de rubis havia ficado para a amante e então Sam correu até a direção do hotel para a encontrar, e ele esperava que estivesse certo sobre ser esse anel.

Rowena tentava acalmar o casal do quarto vizinho e os fazer ficar dentro do círculo de sal enquanto ela segurava em sua mão o mesmo pedaço de ferro que Sam usou mais cedo, ela mataria Sam se ele não resolvesse isso logo, o fantasma estava certamente irritado e ela não queria ser vítima dele.

Quando um dos hóspedes daquele quarto saiu do círculo para chamar os seguranças do hotel, a figura fantasmagórica novamente havia aparecido no quarto e seguia a pessoa, quase a alcançando quando ela começou a queimar antes mesmo de poder atacar o hóspede. Rowena respirou aliviada em saber que Sam havia conseguido.

Depois de acalmarem as vítimas que pela primeira vez vivenciaram o mundo sobrenatural e as garantir de que mais pessoas como ele e Rowena sempre estavam por perto para os salvar, eles retornaram ao quarto e a bruxa prontamente voltou ao seu copo de Champagne de mais cedo.

\- Você mandou bem lá Rowena, eles te veem como uma heroína. - Sam fala orgulhoso enquanto procura suas roupas para tomar um banho. 

\- Oh, obrigada Samuel, você mandou bem também. Eu te disse que éramos uma dupla e tanto. - Ela fala sorrindo atrás de um gole da bebida enquanto o vê desaparecer e fechar a porta do banheiro. E assim ela pode vestir sua camisola e pentear seus cabelos enquanto o esperava sentada no divã observando a vista da janela. Ainda bebendo o Champagne quando Sam finalmente sai do banheiro.

\- Vai me acompanhar? - Ela levanta a taça sorrindo maliciosa quando ele calmamente começa a ajeitar suas malas.

\- Nós vamos embora amanhã cedo. - O maior tenta a evitar mas percebe que ela se levanta indo em seu direção depois de ter deixado o Champagne em cima da mesa.

\- Eu acho que nós deveriamos celebrar. É o apocalipse. Talvez nunca mais tenhamos a oportunidade. - Ela fala inocentemente enquanto anda até o lado dele e o encara. - Quero dizer, nós ainda estamos fingindo ser um casal, então deveriamos fazer coisas que casais fazem, se quiser é claro. - A ruiva morde o lábio mantendo sua inocência. E fica feliz quando o percebe se virar para ela e sorrir derrotado. Não havia nada que ela não conseguisse dele.

\- Na verdade, eu acho que você está certa querida. - Ele novamente finge ser o marrido dela. - Não me lembro de ter estado em um hotel assim antes e não aproveita-lo seria um pecado. O maior calmamente a pega no colo e a coloca sobre a pequena mesa na parede onde ele afastou com o braço livre algumas decorações. Rowena imediatamente sorriu vitoriosa enroscando suas pernas ao redor da cintura do maior e então ela calmamente afunda sua mão nos cabelos castanhos do caçador o trazendo para um beijo, que inicialmente começou lento mas a medida em que eles permitiam que aquele sentimento a tanto tempo preso ficava livre não havia mais nenhum receio ali.

As mãos hábeis de Rowena rapidamente tiraram a camiseta fina do maior e ela sorriu enquanto passava sua mão pelo peito do maior que apenas revidou os olhos e sorriu quando suas mãos desceram as coxas da ruiva calmamente levantando o tecido de sua camisola, logo a tirando quando a bruxa esticou os braços para cima para o ajudar e então eles novamente se juntaram em um beijo quando ele a pegou no colo e caminhou até a enorme cama calmamente a colocando nela e ficando sobre ela. Podendo então analisar cada detalhe do corpo da ruiva, calmamente passando suas mãos pelas laterais da cintura da ruiva que respirava com dificuldades a essa altura quando o virou na cama e o ajudou a ficar sem suas calças, logo os juntando em um abraço novamente, as mãos do caçador calmamente a ajudando a abrir e tirar seu sutiã enquanto ele a virava na cama e beijava seu pescoço, se inundando naquele perfume de flores tão único da ruiva. Aquela chama estava tão viva no coração de ambos, era inevitável que ambos estivessem perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro e mal sabiam como foram capazes de esconder isso por tanto tempo.

O maior calmamente continuou a descer seus beijos pelo corpo da ruiva, sugando e beijando gentilmente ambos os seios da menor que curvava suas costas sobre a cama em aprovação antes de chegar a região da ruiva. Ele com calma tirou a calcinha da menor e a jogou longe, e então ele se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas antes de finalmente beijar sua região, logo usando a língua em movimentos circulares sobre o clitóris da menor que implorava por mais, e ele sempre conseguia mais por ela não tardando assim em a fazer chegar ao primeiro orgasmo. 

\- Oh, você é tão bem dotado Samuel. - Ela o puxou para um beijo enquanto o ajudava a tirar a cueca e então segurar o grande membro do caçador nas mãos, a fazendo sorrir no meio do beijo. Novamente ela enroscou suas pernas na cintura do maior o incentivando a adentrar nela, e assim ele o fez, começando calmamente com os movimentos para que ambos se acostumassem com a diferença de tamanho, que certamente era algo incrível e sexy entre eles. 

\- Tudo bem? - Ele pediu a encarando no fundo dos olhos, sua mão acariciando a bochecha da ruiva antes de ela o beijar.

\- Eu confio em você Samuel. - Ela sorriu e novamemte os afundou em um beijo quente e sensual quando ele aumentou os movimentos frenéticos, seu pequeno corpo saltando a cada colisão, o prazer e a paixão os inundando, deixando tudo a tona, seus corações tão palpitantes e suas respirações completamente descompassadas. Agora eles eram um só, uma única alma, se entregando a onde quer que isso fosse chegar, se entregando um ao outro sem nenhuma restrição, por que eles se entendiam, compreendiam os segredos, medos e as dores um do outro, eles genuinamente eram apaixonados, não importava o quão quebrados eles fossem, eles se entendiam e sempre estariam ligados de uma maneira o outra.

Sam se sentou na cama e segurou Rowena em seu colo, que jogava o pescoço para trás enquanto ele a beijava, ele sabia que a tinha totalmente para ele e ele sabia disso, ela era tão cativante, tão desavergonhada quando se tratava de seus desejos, ela é uma mulher forte, e teimosa, nem mesmo se deixava intimidar pela diferença de tamanho deles, ela tinha Samuel exatamente onde e como ela queria, e ele não se importou nem um pouco em saber que ela o dominava por completo.

Os movimentos ficavam mais selvagens e desesperados, seus corpos já suando totalmente colados um no outro, cabelos desgrenhados enquanto ele tornavam cada movimento mais intenso, cada beijo mais apaixonado e prazeroso até ser inevitável que ambos chegassem ao ápice juntos.

O maior se desmanchou dentro dela e afundou sua cabeça no pescoço da menor enquanto se recuperava, esse com certeza foi o melhor sexo da sua vida. Ele a abraçou e acariciou suas costas, calmamente beijando seu ombro antes de os dois desabarem no colchão, olhando para o teto, recuperando a sintonia de suas respirações e deixando que o sentimento do prazer os consumisse. Sam gentimente pegou a mão de Rowena e entrelaçau seus dedos nos dela e puxou sua mão para um beijo antes de a encarar.

\- Você é terrível. - Ele falou rindo e ela sorriu orgulhosa quando ele a puxou para um abraço bem apertado, a segurando daquele jeito, embalada em seus braços, o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela com calma, ele não podia ver o rosto dela mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

\- Eu devo dizer estou surpresa. - Rowena calmamente brinca no peito do maior. - Foi uma das melhores noites que tive. 

\- Foi uma das minhas também. Talvez agora eu tenha mais um motivo para lutar contra o apocalipse. - Ele fala baixo, apenas para ela ouvir, e ele beija sua cabeça de novo, ele se importava com ela não foi apenas uma noite de sexo, nunca seria, as coisas que ele sentiu, ele podia sentir suas bochechas queimarem, seu coração palpitar, e ele segurou sua respiração, mas de qualquer maneira, podia ser o fim, e ela merecia saber que ele era um bobo apaixonado por ela.

\- Bem, eu acho que tenho um motivo também. - Ela sussurou se apoiando em seu cotovelo para o encarar. Sam sabia que isso era o mais próximo que ele teria de uma confissão de sentimentos vindos dela. Mas ele também sabia que Rowena sempre estava lá por ele.

\- Você sabe que significa muito pra mim, né? - Ele acaricia o rosto dela e coloca uma mexa atrás da orelha e sorri bobo. - Não importa o quanto teimosa é. - Ele a encara e se perde em seu olhar.

\- Galanteador. - Ela ri logo se deitando ao lado dele, o abraçando. - E eu não sou teimosa.

\- Ah, claro. - Ele finge concordar em deboche e apenas a abraça apertado. - Nem um pouquinho. - Ele ri.

Aos poucos ambos acabaram adormecendo, aninhados e protegidos naquele abraço que era o único lugar do mundo onde eles queriam estar. O restante da noite e da manhã foi calmo se não fosse pelo celular de Sam tocando que acordou aos dois.

O caçador acordou confuso e cansado enquanto procurava seu celular na pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Ele mostrou a tela para Rowena e segurou uma risada antes de atender.

\- Dean, oi. - Ele fala com uma voz sonolenta enquanto esfrega os olhos.

\- Eai Sammy! Como foi o caso? Conseguiram? - O mais velho pergunta.

\- Ah sim. Rowena e eu conseguimos, deu tudo certo. - Sam ri a encarando e sorri bobo.

\- Por que você ta rindo? - Dean pergunta confuso. 

\- Huh, eu, eu não to rindo. - O maior tosse.

\- Cara onde tá a Rowena? Ta tudo bem? - O loiro pergunta confuso.

\- O querido eu estou bem aqui. - Ela responde rindo. - E está tudo bem, maravilhoso eu diria, eu te disse que ia cuidar do seu irmão. - A ruiva morde o lábio encarando Sam.

\- É, eu to bem, ótimo. - Sam fala orgulhoso. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa Dean? 

\- Espera oque? Vocês estão estranhos. Por favor não me digam que vocês... - Dean não consegue terminar a frase por que o casal solta algumas risadinhas maliciosas. - Quer saber, tanto faz, apenas voltem vivos, aproveitem. - Ele fala enojado já desligando o celular e pensando "casal do apocalipse."

\- Acho que acabamos de ganhar mais alguns dias aqui. - Sam se vira a Rowena depois de colocar o celular de volta a mesa.

\- Oh Samuel, eu estou animada para isso. - Ela sorri de canto quando ele a puxa para um beijo apaixonado, afundando suas mãos no cabelo da ruiva, a tendo em seus braços novamente.

Apocalipse ou não, nada mais parecia importava agora, eles apenas estavam mais motivados para acabar com tudo isso, para poder continuar com o que quer que estivesse rolando agora, mas a única coisa que ambos sabiam é que eles se amavam loucamente e que se sentiam tão bem e felizes um com o outro como jamais foram.


End file.
